Never Let Go
by SkittleColfer
Summary: Kurt and Finn watch Titanic, whilst feelings come out. And they are caught... Bad at summiers please read?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt slid the DVD in the player, he walked over to where Finn (his now half step brother) sat on the couch curled up in a blanket.

It had became a Friday night ritual, when their parents where out they'd sit and watch a movie. Tonight's movie was Titanic, one of Kurt's favourites even if he started crying at the end.

Kurt climbed on the couch beside Finn and pulled the blanket over himself, he stole a quick glance at Finn who was staring at him he looked away quickly.

"Come over here" Finn said, patting the spot beside him on the couch, he lifted up the blanket. Kurt smiled and scooted over.

Kurt clicked 'play' on the DVD as the movie began, Finn draped his arm around Kurt's shoulders. He did have to admit Finn's arms fell sweetly on his shoulders, they fit in place.

Kurt stopped himself from thinking anymore…

Kurt cried the minute Rose let go. He was blubbering hiding his face in Finn's chest.

Finn smiled at the boy and patted his back.

"Why did she let go…?" Finn asked, Kurt smirked and looked up.

"It wasn't just letting go of his hand…it was letting go of their feelings…" Kurt said, wiping his eyes.

Finn looked at Kurt and asked Warley "Have you let go?"

Kurt looked up at him in surprise "I don't know what you mean" But he did know what he meant.

"I know you had or have a crush on me" Finn said, quietly.

"How did you, I mean, how?" Kurt shifted awkwardly beside the bigger boy.

"Your diary" Finn said, straight out.

"You read my diary?" Kurt nearly exploded.

"No! It fell and opened up…and there was love hearts with my name in them…" Kurt blushed in embarrassment. "I just want you to know I'm not gay."

"I know…and besides…you are going to be my brother" Kurt awkwardly nudged Finn. The taller boy smirked, Kurt felt something warm under the blanket as he realized Finn's foot was slowly rubbing against his.

"Brothers" Finn said, unknowingly that what he was doing was turning the smaller boy on.

"Can I just do one thing…" Kurt asked, politely (if he did say so himself).

"Sure" Finn said.

"Can I kiss you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Finn looked at the smaller boy as a wide grin spread across his face.

"Sure" he had secretly lied about not being gay…he did like boys, well one boy in particular.

Kurt blushed not knowing what to do he leaned in, so did Finn, they ended up conking heads. Finn laughed and so did Kurt.

"Maybe you should stay still and I should y'know" Finn said, Kurt nodded, as Finn leaned in.

He brushed his lips across Kurt's and pulled away, Kurt wanted more so he closed his eyes and leaned back in. This time the kiss was stronger.

Kurt now found himself at the receiving end of Finn's thrusts, he was gripping onto the boys shoulders asking for more.

Finn looked down on the boy as he began to unbuckle his belt.

The French music was turned up to loud to hear the door opening.

"I'm sure Kurt won't mind after all-" there was a defined 'smooching' noise.

Finn still kept on kissing Kurt, just ten Carole and Burt stumbled the last couple of steps, they were wrapped around each other.

"Finn!" Carole said, looking at the boy on the couch. "What did I tell you about bringing girls home, and especially to Burt's house in Kur-"

"Kurt?" Burt said, rather surprised.

Kurt sat up on the couch and buckled his belt, he coughed awkwardly at the silence in the room.

"Welcome back, dad Carole" Kurt stood and walked forward trying to get past them "I'm just going to-" he tried to push past but they didn't let him.

"Would you like to explain to us what you were doing?" Carole asked, folding her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn had a 'lost puppy' look on his face, the one that Kurt found adorable.

"Well?" Burt asked, giving Finn the don't-you-dare-touch-my-boy-again-look.

"We were watching a movie…" Finn said, looking at Kurt for help.

"Yeah, we were" Kurt nodded, folding his arms.

"Didn't look like a movie to me…" Carole said, looking at Finn in particular.

"Well, the movie finished…a while ago" Finn said, and Kurt turned around. "…Then we made out…" Kurt's eyes widened.

"You do realize, Finn that me and your mom are dating?" Burt said.

"Yeah…but I think I kinda, well, love Kurt" Finn said, stuttering a bit.

Kurt's wide eyes softened and he put a hand on his heart, he looked at Finn who was blushing and mouthed the words 'I love you too'.

Finn began to smile, but Carole and Burt were not smiling.

"When were you planning on 'coming out' Finn?" Carole said, walking towards Finn. "I thought you were straight…all the girls you've dated."

"Well, I … mom I'm a teenager, I get confused" Finn admitted. Carole sat on the couch beside Finn, she looked like she was going to cry.

A hand came down on Kurt's shoulder, "I think we better leave them alone" Burt whispered, into his sons ear and they walked out of the room.

"Finn sweetie" Carole took Finn in her arms. "Burt and I-"

"Are dating…I know…" Finn looked his mom in the eye "But I love Kurt"


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't ask me, why I made this so rebely…sorry if there is any OOC. Thank you for your reviews ^^. **

Carole's eyes widened, "Sweetie…you can't love him…" Finn stood up, moving his mothers arm out of the way.

"Mom! I love him and I don't care if he is my 'brother' or not." With that he stormed out of the room. He walked into the room where Kurt and his dad where.

It seemed like they were having the same conversation, "Come on, Kurt" Finn put his arm around the boys shoulders. He could see that the smaller boys eyes were red. Which meant he had been crying.

Carole was now beside Burt, "Boys, what are you doing?"

"Go get your clothes and stuff Kurt" Finn whispered, as the boy went into his room and collected items.

"Finn, Kurt! What are you doing?" Burt practically, growled.

"We are going away." Finn said, simple as.

"You can't go sweetie" Carole said, moving towards her tall son.

"Don't call me sweetie, I want to no I **need** to be with Kurt, and you and Burt aint stopping us." Carole had began to cry.

Finn gave his mother no pity.

Kurt began gathering his things up crying, remembering what his father had said to him _"Sometimes I wish you weren't gay, did you turn that Finn kid?" _The words rang through his head.

He had limited his stuff to 4 suitcases, and he added in his extra money (which was a lot). He walked out to Finn, his father was holding Carole in his arms.

"Kurt…don't leave…" Burt said, but Kurt just ignored him.

Finn took Kurt's cases and they walked out, he seat the stuff in the boot of his car, and stepped inside. He sighed as he held onto the steering wheel. He turned and looked at Finn.

"Want me to drive?" Finn asked, and Kurt nodded.

Carole and Burt where out of the house begging them not to go that they were being silly.

Once Finn was in the drivers seat they rode off.

Kurt turned on the radio, wiping his eyes, the first song that came on was _**Bad to the bone**_.

"That's ironic" Kurt muttered, turning his gaze to Finn, who had tears coming out of his eyes.


End file.
